robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry
Henry was the name of two robots that competed in Series 3 and Series 4 of Robot Wars. In its career, both of Henry's losses were instant immobilisations from the first blow of the opposition. The first Henry took approximately one week to build at a cost of £700 and was a box shaped robot armoured in steel and aluminium alloy with a slight spiked wedge at the front and a picture of the team's Granny on the back. Henry was painted in the likeness of the British Flag and ran from hydraulic motors. After controversially defeating previous semi-finalists Haardvark, it was slammed into oblivion instantly by future Grand Finalists and original reserves for the series Steg-O-Saw-Us. For Series 4, Henry 2 was redesigned into a wedged shape. The blue wedge featured a hydraulic lifting ram that could lift a car. Henry's wedge was drilled with small holes, just as many other robots did to fit the weight constraints. Its parts mostly originated from a three-wheeled Reliant Robin. Robot History Series 3 For its first round battle of its first Robot Wars appearance, Henry was drawn up against Series 2 Semi-Finalists and Heat favourites Haardvark. Haardvark seemed on top during most of the fight; Henry was constantly getting caught on the arena floor, impaling its spike into it, this allowed Haardvark to slice several times into Henry's shell, despite the circular saw not doing much damage to Henry. Time was runningout, and it looked like the battle would go to a judges' decision, but suddenly, as the house robots closed in to try and free Henry from the arena floor, Haardvark receives a few bashes, and broke down completely. During the countdown towards the end of the battle, Henry spun around in delight before cease was called, Henry was given the win without a judges' decision intervening (this was one of the events that lead to the creation of the Refbot). This put Henry through to the next round of the heat. In the second round, Henry went up against original reserves for the Third Wars, Steg-O-Saw-Us. Henry didn't get off the mark at all at first, but eventually got away, however there was no control over the robot, and Henry drove straight into Sergeant Bash's CPZ. Henry got away unharmed, but it then drove straight into Shunt's CPZ. Shunt axed holes into the top of Henry's shell, immobilising the out of control newcomers. As Shunt exited the CPZ, Steg-O-Saw-Us then came in and bashed Henry a couple of times more afterwards into the arena side wall to make sure that it was immobilised. Sergeant Bash then laid into the dead robot with its front hydraulic claw, ripping the front left panel of the robot. Cease was eventually called and Henry was eliminated from the competition. Series 4 In Heat E of the Fourth Wars, Henry 2 was drawn up against newcomers to the main competition Dominator 2 and the number 9 seeds 101 in the first round melee. Dominator 2 attacked first, immediately slamming its axe down on top of Henry 2 and immobilising Henry 2 straight away. 101 then came in and pushed Dominator 2 away from Henry 2 and ended up on the receiving end of another attack from the axe, only just surviving. While the two mobile competitors continued to chase each other around the arena, the house robots began to close in on Henry 2. After several attempts by Sir Killalot to grab Henry 2, 101 and Shunt combined to push the defeated machine down into the pit of oblivion, eliminating Henry 2 from the competition. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 2 *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5-7: Did not enter Outside Robot Wars Henry 2 also featured in the 2000 Robot Rumble, where it fought Judge Mech and Bigger Brother. Bigger Brother came out on top in their fight with Henry 2, but Henry 2 was victorious against Judge Mech. The team also competed outside of Robot Wars with Henry 3 according to Real Robots Magazine. Trivia *Both of Henry's losses were one-hit KOs by the eventual heat winner. *The Henry team had a team member called Tom, and the Major Tom team had a member called Henry. *Henry 2 had the phrase "Granny's Revenge" written under a photo of the children's grandmother. However, the team played no part in the construction of the robot of the same name in later series. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots from Suffolk Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 3